


Let It Die

by jiscake



Series: Stories From The Frontier [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Love, Titanfall 2!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: No pilot could go beyond the 10th generation and Wraith is about to break this rule.





	Let It Die

Wraith never really knew her true limits. More like, she refused the fact that even an excellent pilot like her has limits. The battleground had never seen a pilot like her - so reckless, so dangerous, so relentless. Elliott has never witnessed someone being so in love with every moment of the fight. Her aim, her movements, the way she was flying trough the sky - all of these were so full of admiration and love, it was insane. Even when battling in a titan, the movements gave her away. Clean and sharp, but still deadly.  
Wraith was an exceptional talent on the battlefield.  
But everything had a cost.  
The process of regeneration was extremely painful, but it was everything she has ever wanted. Not Eliott, though - whenver she wished for another regeneration, they had to start all over again.  
Elliott got to know Wraith ten times now, and every time he fell in love. After the fourth memory loss, he has promised himself that he’ll let her go but it seemed to be impossible. Not remembering your identity and friends was a natural side effect. You need to move by instinct, you can’t let your thoughts rule you on the battlefield.  
You’re gonna die.  
After every regeneration, her mind was empty. The only thing she barely remembered was her being a pilot. That’s everything.  
But Elliott memorized the little things that stuck - whenever she takes off her helmet, she brushes a stray lock behind her ear. That one, very deep sigh after she takes off her gear. The little, signature hand sign she does every time she takes off to the fight.  
And he adored all these little things, even if everything else had been taken away by the regeneration.  
Elliott has regenerated just three times - but he hated it already. Forgetting everything, his family, his loved ones, even his own goddamn name. A painful experience is all what it was, but it was required in order to move onto the next level.  
Was this really worth it?  
Was all of this really worth it?  
He wanted to be a pilot because he thought this was the only way he could help people somehow. Turns out his decision was a mistake. The problem wasn’t the physical part - training could help with that, but nothing really helps with the emotional part of being a pilot.  
Killing isn’t as easy as it seems. Regenerating isn’t just moving to the next level. Controlling a titan isn’t just talking to a robot.  
These thoughts filled Elliott’s mind when he heard something from the hallway. He sat up in the blink of an eye, going to the door. Careful listening is what he did for a couple seconds when he recognized the sound of the footsteps.  
God, even her damn footsteps.  
Opening the door, he followed Wraith.  
Where could she be going at this time of the night? It’s almost midnight, she should be sleeping - is what Elliott thought. And he was right, considering that today was an exceptionally hard day.  
Suddenly, Wraith took a sharp left turn and left the dormitory reserved for pilots. Her way was leading her to a completely different building - a bigger and more complex one. Elliott immediately recognized as it happened to be the Regeneration Centre.  
Wraith’s favourite place on the Earth meanwhile Elliott hated it with his whole being. All the bad memories made him hate that place.  
As soon as she entered the building, Elliott followed her. He had an idea in mind, what she was going to do but it seemed like a horrible idea to him. Suddenly, Wraith turned around, grabbing her gun and pointing at the male behind her.  
It was impossible to be quiet enough around her.  
“What are you doing here, Elliott?” she questioned him, her arms not even shaking a bit. Her body was firm, ready to fight at any second.  
“I-I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?” his voice shaked and sounded frightened. Arguing with Wraith was like selling your soul to the devil - the outcome’s gonna be worse for you and it’s impossible to back out. And suddenly it hit him.  
She was here to break a rule.  
The most important rule.  
Going beyond the 10th regenation.  
No pilot could do that ever - it would have such consequences, he didn’t even want to think about them. His whole body felt like it was floating, his fingers loosened, losing all energy.  
Wraith saw it all but it wasn’t enough to make her change her mind. It seemed like an impossible mission.  
“Please, Wraith… don’t tell me you’re gonna do it again. You damn well know I can’t let you do that to yourself.” he sighed, begged to her but she seemed to be irrefutable. And she was.  
“I’ve already decided this for myself, it’s none of your business.” she replied, ready to dive further into hell when Elliott grabbed her hand.  
“No, I’m not joking. Have you forgotten what’s all this about? That thing messes with your brain. It deletes everything about you and I don’t want to see your lifeless eyes again, like your a machine made for killing!” he snapped at her, words slipping out of his mouth even thought they should have been kept as a secret forever. Wraith’s eyes showed somewhat like a human emotion at that moment, but not even Elliott could describe it perfectly.  
“Please, believe me. You can’t go any further, it’s gonna mess you up, make you a wreck, then possibly kill you.” he was practically begging her at this point. So much was at stake - her memories, his love, their friendship.  
And her life, with this crazy experiment.  
“I have decided it, Elliott. It’s my life, my choice. Let me do it!” she looked at him, eyes full of hope. “Please, this is everything I have. I can’t let it slip out of my hands.” her whispers made his heart melt.  
Elliott knew nothing about her background but the way she said it, gave him the impression that she knew the deepest pits of hell as her palm.  
He could only imagine what the consequences could be and he was ready to try and convince her, but then Wraith placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“If you love me, let it die.”  
Those were her last words and it struck Elliott now. He couldn’t bear himself to speak nor move. He was just standing there, watching her as she made her way to the regeneration pod. Throwing the pistol on the cold ground, she turned her back on Elliott as she started the calibrating.  
That was when Elliott realized he couldn’t bring himself to watch this.  
Closing the big, metal door behind resulted in him not going back. Elliott was ready to sleep away this painful night just to be met with Wraith’s lifeless eyes tomorrow morning.  
At least this is what he thought when he heard an awful scream. It was echoing and he knew the source of the sound very well. It was her voice.  
It was nothing like before. This was frightening.  
His mind froze and he rushed back to the building without thinking. Desperately, he tried to open it but it was no use. She locked it from the inside.  
Her screams continued as she started to sound more and more desperate with every passing second. Elliott fell to his knees in pain, knowing he could do nothing to help her. The shrieking voice has started to fade away in the night and the first thing Elliott realized that he was on the verge of having a panic attack.  
And just like that, he was kneeling in front of that metal door, hoping he’d hear her voice. Just one last time.  
The morning came fast as usual. Dressing up, putting the gear on, ready to start the training.  
Just like any other morning, except one thing.  
Wraith wasn’t there anymore.  
And that was the moment when Elliott wished she was there, even with that goddamn dead look in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again, the author! ^^  
So I read an interesting theory on Reddit which goes like Wraith has a Gen 10 chip on her clothes (so does Bloodhound but that ain't the point here !), and this inspired me to write this little something. :D  
This story has been sitting in my drafts for a while so I'm really happy to publish it already lmao. (Also I may use this AU for further stories, since I have another headcannon for this Titanfall AU with Apex Legends little thing :D)  
I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
Have an amazing day, love  
\- jiscake


End file.
